Troubled Times
by Kitkattie
Summary: Summer Evans has a rough life and seeks a new life with her cousin Claire Danvers in Morganville but Summer has a secret which could get the gang in big trouble or get herself killed. :L rubbish summary... please r&r. I don't own anyone but Summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my last fanfic was rubbish so i deleted it so here's a new one :)**

_Epilogue (Summer)_

_I remember spending my nights crying into a pillow sometimes i still do but morganville has changed me, here i can be who i really am..._

Chapter 1 - Escape

Summer's P.O.V

i was walking back from school listening to my music like i always do i noticed i was late, i knew what that meant I braced myself when i walked through the door for what was to come. My parents had never liked me, i was different to them and they hated me for it.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUR LATE AGAIN YOUR MEANT TO BE GETTING ON WITH OUR WORK RIGHT NOW" shouted my Dad, he treated me like a slave.

"let me think, hmmm oh i know I've been at a place called school, you remember it don't you, you send me there to get rid of me for the day" i answered knowing it was a bad move. His fist collided with my cheek making it instantly red and sore, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to my room then locked me in.

"YOUR NOT COMING OUT TILL TOMORROW GOT IT"

"FINE IT'S BETTER THAN SEEING YOUR UGLY FACE ALL DAY" I shouted back. I was a little surprised that i didn't get an answer.

I soon felt tears streaming down my face and my vision started to cloud up, I knew i was acting weak, i was stronger than this, i was angry at myself for getting into this state so i wiped away the tears angrily. After a while i decided i had to get out of this town. I just didn't fit in. I needed to start somewhere new and i knew just the place...

I looked at the clock by my bed which was reading midnight. I grabbed my small bag which i had packed which contained my clothes, books,hairbrush,toothbrush and toothpaste and picked the lock on my bedroom window. It was safer to take the window because it was on the bottom floor and made less noise. I grabbed my phone and looked at my room for the last time and slid outside.

I realized as soon as i got to the bus stop i hadn't told my cousin Claire i was coming to visit, i knew she wouldn't tell my parents where i was so i quickly texted her saying i was coming and asking if i could stay. Last i heard of her was when her parents came over to complain on how she wasn't living in the dorm which made me laugh seeing as they were worried on such a little thing like that. I got a reply a few minuets later saying that i was allowed to stay for a month as long as i wasn't any trouble. The last part made me laugh seeing as trouble should be my middle name because with being who i am trouble seems to follow me everywhere.

As the bus pulled up i picked up my bag and got onto the bus, payed and settled down on the seat knowing that it was going to be a very long night.

**So guys what did you think? i'm already thing about another chapter please review with some ideas for me ( Im going to do it in Claire's P.O.V from when she gets the text) thanks for reading**

**Kattie xxx**


	2. Author Note ( Sorry Guys but please read

Heya

Sorry if you thought this was another chapter :( i know Author notes really suck but this is important so here it goes...

i wouldn't mind more ideas guys my chapters are really short because i keep getting writers block :L im going to make a poll with all the ideas i have and what i have gotten off others :)

Hope to update soon guys

Kattie xxx


	3. Arrival

Claire's P.O.V

I was fast asleep when my phone went off, i woke to see Shane next to me reading my phone. "who is Summer" he questioned giving me a puzzled look.i sighed " Summers my cousin who lives in Dallas why?"

"Oh it's just that she seems to have ran away and is on her way here as we speak" I snatched my phone off him and read the text.

Hiya Claire sorry it's late but i just left home so i'm on my way to Morganville and i was wondering if i could stay with you Summer xxx

I sighed and got up and checked the time despite protests from Shane. I went downstairs to see Michael, who was composing a new song on his guitar. He looked up when he heard me coming and said " I'm guessing you're coming to talk about your cousin"

" Umm well yeah she has trouble at home so she's left and is on her way here,is it okay if she stays for a while" I replied

"Fine she can stay for a month but as long as she doesn't cause any trouble we cause enough as it is without having someone add to it"

"Thanks Mikey" I said happily

I ran back upstairs to my room,I noticed Shane had gone back to his room and Eve was probably still asleep, and grabbed my phone off the bedside table and texted back quickly

Hiya Summer yeh you can stay for a month as long as you're no trouble Claire xx

I looked outside knowing it was dark, i turned my back from the window and went to knock on Eve's door. A very tired and grumpy Eve answered the door "ughh CB it's the middle of the night what is it you want"

"umm well a lift to the border because you see my cousin is coming to stay with us for a while and is coming as we speak and i don't want her walking in dark because you know" i mimed fangs in the neck

" Fine just a second" said Eve disappearing behind the door and coming out a few seconds later in jeans and a shirt "Okay lets go" "Thanks Eve" We went down to her car and got in. Eve drove to the border and we sat waiting for the bus to come.

Summer's P.O.V

The bus stopped outside the town and it was dark. The driver refused to go inside the town... Mentioned something about not liking outsiders, Strange

I got off with my bags and took my first steps into Morganville. In the distance i saw a figure staring at me. I took a few steps forwards then by the side of me i heard a car horn.I turned to see Claire and one of her friends beckoning hurridly for me to get into the car. I turned my back on the advancing figure and attempted to get into the car when i felt a burning pain in my neck. I collapsed into darkness the last thing i heard was the screams of Claire and her friend.

**So guys what do you think i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while been busy with a pantomime and still doing it i only just found time to update for you lovely people please reveiw Xxx **

**Kattie :) x**


	4. Hospital

Claire's P.O.V

It happened in a matter of seconds. I legged it out of the car. The vampire had already left, after nearly draining her, dropping Summer on the pavement. I knelt down beside her checking for her pulse, she was still alive but barely. Eve helped me carry her to the car and drove her straight to the hospital.

It was a long anxious wait then the doctor appeared "Summer Evans" I shot up out of my seat "Is she alright" "She lost a lot of blood the next few hours are critical" "Are we aloud to see her" "Yes room 236'' Eve and I headed down the long corridor of doors to Summer's room all I could think of was what would've happened if she got drained. She would've ran away for nothing. We entered the room to see Summer wired up to many different machines and having blood pumped into her. She looked up and forced a weak smile onto her face which made her wince in pain. I ran over to her. "Oh Summer you okay?''

"What do you think... What a great welcome to Morganville being drained by what I'm told is a vampire" She was shouting, which definitely made her sound better, until the last word that was when her voice dropped

" is it true"

"Is what true?" I asked knowing perfectly well what she ment

"Oh don't try to pull that oh is what true trick on me I'm 17 for goodness sakes you know perfectly well what I'm talking about" she snapped, out of the corner of my eye I saw Eve flinch at the tone Summers voice I sighed she was right it's hard to make her think you knew nothing

"yeh it's true vampires run this town" She was taking this surprisingly well she nodded and looked up at the tv which was playing some old movie.

"When am I aloud out I don't think I can stand much more of this junk" she said pointing to the tv A doctor walked in and chuckled

"very soon just your discharge papers need to be done". Eve spoke for the first time since we got to the hospital

"I'll go get the paperwork done for you"

"Thanks Eve" I said. As she left the room I turned to Summer

"Okay what made you run away"

"The usual just got fed up and didn't want to cope with it anymore" I nodded, I understood what she meant I sometimes felt like that when I was at home so I nodded.

"Yeh I get what you mean so about what happened".

"Let me guess you don't want me telling anyone"

"Well yeah I don't think it's good you getting bitten as soon as you get here just keep your neck covered" I said glancing at her neck, you couldn't see the fang marks anymore which shocked me they only looked like dimples now.

"Or not umm how did they heal so fast" I questioned

"Oh that's the magic of doctors for ya" she laughed. We sat and talked for a while about absolutely nothing then Eve came in, we both looked up. It was Summer who spoke first " Sooo am I allowed out"

"Yep and just as dawn is breaking to so we should be safe" Eve replied We all headed for the car and got in, it was a silent ride back and when we reached the glass house a very angry Shane opened the door...

**:D ima back soo I have got lots of awesome ideas (thanks to my friend) and they are going to be put into action as soon as possible luv ya all**

**Kattie xxx**


	5. Farewell :( (author note)

Hey guys sorry but i have decided i'm not going to carry on writing this at the moment i'm really ill and i got a busy time at school coming up so if someone wants to carry it on they can but i'm not going to write any fanfics for a while unless i get any random one shot ideas

gonna miss writing this guys

ta ta for now

Kattie

xxx


	6. Meeting Summer (I'm back :D)

**Well Well Well i knew i said i had stopped this fanfic but when i told a certain someone , yes you know who you are :P so anyway i had half term last week so i decided that i would write a new chapter for you lovely people. Sorry if this chapter isn't good I'm trying to lead up to something spectacular! ... well in my opinion it is and i have no idea how I'm going to fit it in the plot :P anyway i best stop going on and get on with so here it is chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly but summer and the plot**

Shane's P.O.V

I woke up at 1am, i got up and went to Claire's room. I knocked, no reply, she was probably asleep and looked in. She wasn't there. I got my mobile and rang her. No answer. I came to the conclusion that she had gone to get her cousin but how it isn't safe to be out at this time. I walked back to my room only noticing now that Eve's door was open. I looked in and noticed she was gone as well. Then it grasped me that Claire had probably gotten a lift off Eve. I went back to bed with my mind at rest knowing they would be safe together. I woke again at 6am, which was strange seeing as i'm not usually a morning person especially on weekends, and went downstairs. I got half way down before i decided to see if Claire was back. So i went over to Claire's room and saw the door was still open from when i checked earlier, this made me worried if Claire wasn't back after what has it been umm five hours something has defiantly happened. A few minuets later of which i spent trying to call Eve and Claire i heard a car pull up outside. I opened the front door angrily knowing it would be them. As they came inside i shouted "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN IT'S BEEN OVER FIVE HOURS I WAS WORRIED SICK" they flinched once i was finished and Eve was about to answer when i heard an attention demanding cough. I turned to see who it was and stood there who i took to be Claire's cousin, Summer, i can see why they named her that she had crystal blue eyes which were as bright as the sky on a warm summers day, Long blonde hair that reached her waist and a killer tan... Snap out of it Shane you love Claire "yes?" i snap knowing i was being harsh.

"well it's my fault they're late you see i missed my first twi buses and it takes a while from Dallas to get here" she spoke confidently. I nodded understandably

"here let me take your bags, you must be tired" i asked politely she shrugged whilst Claire and Eve looked shocked. Eve gave a fake gasp

"wow the slacker is actually doing some work" I flipped her off.

"shut it Gothica" I headed upstairs to the spare room and put down Summer's stuff and headed back down. I walked into the living room to see Summer and Claire in deep conversation. I snuck up behind Claire and hugged her from behind, she squealed and turned around and gave me a playful punch on the arm. A few minuets later we were all sat watching tv laughing and joking and i think we all knew Summer would fit in.

**Well there it is like? Hate? Any ideas? just leave a review with what you think it'll make my day :D I'm busy at the moment with school stuff and with rehearsals for another show I'm in so i will update when i can, please can i have ideas for the next chapter I'm a little stumped on what to put the other ideas i have are going to be put into action later so pretty please review!**

**Kattie xxx**

**ps: i missed writing this guys :')**


	7. Helpp

Hey guys

sorry this isn't a new chapter but i have a problem and who better to ask than you lovely people

the thing is i organised to go out with someone special on saturday but then i forgot the date and organised something else on the same day but i don't know which one to choose one is a piano concert which will mean alot to me and the person who i go with the other is a sleepover and a theatre trip with some friends they both mean something big to me.

Help please soo stuck :'(

kattie xx


	8. Laughs, Fights and Tears

**Et bonjour im back! this chapter might drone on a bit i have serious writers block so sorry please forgive me? anyway enough of me here we go!**

*Summer's P.O.V*

We were all sat around laughing and joking talking about... well stuff really i felt really at home here and i was glad Claire had found a nice place to settle down even if the town is run by vampires...

"... And she just sat there screaming" Shane spluttered out, laughing.

"You can talk" spat Eve " you were hiding behind a pillow for the whole film" I was just sat there laughing as they all were sharing memories. It was going quite well until i heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I guess this our new guest" said a voice, i turned and looked to see who said it. Stood there was a vampire staring at me. I screamed in fright and shouted at Claire " YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE LIVING WITH A BLOODY VAMPIRE". Everyone flinched at my tone.

"how do you know about the vampires" The vampire questioned. "wait you've been bitten, Claire what happened and don't miss out a single detail" he snapped. Everyone suddenly turned to look at Claire appart from Eve who was sat looking down at her hands. I suddenly felt a surge of bravery and stood up and stared at the vampire. " Its none of your buisness what happened and it would be better if you didnt harrass my cousin about it okay?" i snapped.

"woh calm down okay look i'm sorry" i sighed and held out a hand he took it and shook it "wow your boiling hot" he commented removing his hand.

"and your freezing cold" i replied drily.

we all sat there awkwardly making small talk. i couldn't help but notice how Michael and Shane kept staring at me, it was intimadating but i just mostly ignored them and listened to Claire and Eve talking about some actor who was smoking hot. After a while i stood up and excused myself from the conversation. i followed the directions which Claire gave me and i ended up at the spare room. I opened the door and was imediatly impressed. It was a medium sized room and had a bed pressed up by the window , a desk at one wall and a wardrobe and tucked away in the corner was a keyboard which must've been stored in the room. After packing away my stuff i walked over to the keyboard and turned it on. I started playing a piece my friend had taught me during music at my old school.I felt a tear slide down my face as i remembered all the actually good times i had with my friends but now they were over they probably hate me now to leave without saying goodbye.

"you know your pretty good at playing the keyboard" said a husky voice from the door, i jumped and turned to see Shane standing there leaning against the doorframe, great i forgot to shut the door. "you shoudn't have been listening i snapped wiping the tear from my face to remove the evidence that i was upset." sorry..." he muttered "it's just i came up the stairs and heard you playing" he said, i gave a loud sigh "it's alright just can i be alone for a while" i said. he nodded then quietly left shutting the door behind him. I jumped onto the bed and let my mind wander. I had to admit Shane was pretty cute with his adorable eyes and smoking hot lo... What was i thinking i can't fall in love with Shane i mean seriously he's my cousins boyfriend! I picked up my phone, pushing Shane far out of my head, to see 7 missed calls and 15 texts.

_Alicia_

_SUMMER WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU YOUR PARENTS STORMED OVER TO MY HOUSE THIS MORNING ASKING IF YOU WERE THERE AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS TEXT ME_

_Sophia_

_Hey Summer _

_Alicia is going out of her mind with worry look as soon as you get this can you text me so we know your alright_

_Rosie_

_Look i know you may be busy wherever you are but i know you've ran away ( just a lucky guess i hope) but can you tell me where you've gone were all out of our heads with worry even Emily who's usally so calm_

_Emily_

_Summer where are you were all so scared and worried that something bad has happened to you i mean it could've done right? like that time you triped off the coach and ended up getting stitches even though that was pretty funny anyway back to the point where are you? please reply soon xx_

I sighed Alicia, Sophia, Rosie and Emily did have the right to know and i mean Rosie was smart enough to guess but didn't know why, Emily was usally so calm but Sophia and Alicia were the same. Alicia was always angry in some way and Sophia was always there to back her up no matter what the situation is. I quickly sent them all the same text back

_look i'm sorry guys i've left town and have gone to stay with my cousin and her friends for a while don't tell anyone miss you but i might not be coming back for a while xx_

Suddenly i started to feel tired so i leant back on the bed without bothering to change and drifted off into a peacefull sleep...

**So what did you think, to my friends reading this yes the characters might sound a bit like you but oh well i just needed some descriptions, anyway Yay a longish chapter in my opinion please leave a comment and a vote pwease? :P should be updating in another month because in 3 weeks i'm off to Paris then 2 weeks after that it's my birthday so i'm going to be very busy :)**


End file.
